


Inclusion

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [137]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: The kids and maybe Robbie put little Halloween costumes on kitten and sugar pie.





	Inclusion

With the “destroy Sportacus” protocol taken out, Sugar Pie was free to be a normal, though still metal, dog. He had chosen to follow the Lazytown Kitten around everywhere. They were Animal Pals, as Stephanie called them. By watching Kitten, Sugar Pie learned to eat, nap, bathe, and play. He was just like a real dog.

It was while Pixel was playing fetch with Sugar Pie (while Kitten napped in Trixie’s lap) that Ziggy suddenly gasped. “They don’t have costumes!”

Everyone looked around at him. “Who don’t?” Stephanie asked.

“The Animal Pals!” Ziggy explained. “We have our costumes ready for Halloween but they don’t!” He seemed distressed by this realization but everyone else just raised their eyebrows.

Stingy was the first to ask. “Why do they need costumes?”

Ziggy frowned at them. “We can’t leave the two of them out of our fun!”

“Halloween is in a few days,” Trixie pointed out. “We don’t have time.”

Pixel grinned as he threw the tennis ball for Sugar Pie. “We know someone who can make outfits really fast.”

“We do?” Pixel grinned at Stingy until their eyes lit up. “Oh! We do!  _I_  knew that.”

Ziggy jumped up, long-forgotten lolly pop sticking out of his pocket. “Who? Who?!”

A few minutes later, Stephanie banged on the hatch to Robbie’s lair. Trixie held Kitten while Sugar Pie spun around Ziggy’s heels. 

“You need costumes for a kitten and a robot dog,” Robbie repeated after Ziggy had explained everything. “For Halloween.”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun!”

Robbie stared at them all. Then he slammed the hatch shut. Before any of the kids could object, he reappeared with an arm full of fabric. “Stop staring and move! Isn’t that what you’re all about?!” He tossed the fabric on the ground and threw a roll of measuring tape to Stingy. “You, Stoogy, take the cat’s measurements. I already know Sugar Pie’s.”

“Their name is Stingy!” Stephanie snapped.

Robbie threw her a bag of thread. “It doesn’t matter what their name is, as long as they follow direction. You start digging untangling that.”

Robbie continued doling out orders. It took three hours but by the time they were done, the Animal Pals had transformed: Kitten was now a Pikachu and Sugar Pie a bat. On Halloween they followed the kids and begged for tricks or treats at each door. 

They got treats every time. 


End file.
